Large scale systems and services, such as an enterprise management application for example, may need constant changes and updates to bring the system up to date and to troubleshoot bugs and other security and coding issues. Example changes and updates to the system may include full software builds, configuration file patches, partial upgrades, and binary and other file patches.
Typically, there may be a lot of software involved in delivering and implementing changes to a system, which can make changing and updating large scale systems, complicated, arduous and time consuming. Often times multiple system changes are submitted simultaneously by multiple users and it can be difficult to manage and coordinate the change across the system involving multiple sites, servers, and users. Additionally when implementing changes and upgrades to a system, validation and security issues may also make it difficult to coordinate and manage the changes. Further large scale system updates and changes may need manual implementation by software engineers, which can add to the difficulty and time to implement the changes.